soul taker by toluwalase
by olowookoruntoluwalase
Summary: this novel is based on a guy name joshua who does not realize whom he was or the kind of power he posed.


A MONSTER

A MONSTER

A

A MONSTER

A Monster

Canada

2011

narrator

at this time in Canada there was a cold bloody war going on between demons and humankind.

After years of battles, young heroes rises to FIGHT AGAINST THE DEMONS. THEY ARE CALLED THE DEMON HUNTERS FOR THEY SHALL PROTECT EARTH

JOSH

It been a long time since I walk in the main street of canan. it sunny and everything is calm.

narrator

josh looked up to the sky and smile.

JOSH

Now that I think about it am the only one walking in the main street of canan, what happened to all those people that normally put a show right here.

narrator

josh closed his eyes and wondered what might have happen to all those people.

josh

could it be. Could it be that today is the forbidding day, that everybody in the country have been warned not to walk in the main street of canan. Because of the bad things that always happen, but I don't think it today cause I didn't hear anything from the news. am sure they are just superstition anyways.

narrator

josh kelp walking and walking, and then he stop when he was halve way home. Because he heard some strange noise.

Josh

Where is that noise coming from, it sound like someone is screaming for help, nah it probably my imagination. And even if it was real I should definitely ignore it for my safety

NARRATOR

As josh kelp walking he saw two guys that are sexually harassing a young girl in front of the fence behind him.

josh

are they sexually harassing her? First I need to get a close look at what they are doing.

narrator

luckily the guys were facing opposite direction. So, it was easy for josh to sneak up behind them and take a peek at what they are doing.

josh

I have to save her but that will be like committing a suicide. because there is no way I can take on those two guys by myself, Or maybe I should just call 911 no that will take too long and beside the network is not working. But I cant just let this guys get away with what they are doing, I have to be brave.

narrator

josh walked to those guys bravely and shakily.

Josh

Hey you let go of that girl.

Guy2

Brother did you hear anything?

Narrator

Says guy2 as his muscular brother turn around and look at josh like goliath looked at David in the bible.

josh

I am so dead. That is the biggest muscle I ever seen in my entire life

narrator

he whispered to himself.

Guy1

Who are you

josh

my name is Joshua, but people call me josh.

Guy1

Okay Joshua. Get the hell out of here cause I am in good mood and I don't want anyone to ruin it, anyone and I mean anyone.

josh

_I am not going anywhere without that girl._

Guy1

Congratulation. You just pissed me off.

Guy2

oh now this is going to be interesting.

narrator

guy2 went to josh and starting punching him, left to right.

Guy1

Are you ready to give up now.

josh

like I said before, I am not leaving without that girl.

Guy1

Fine by me.

narrator

says guy1 as he punch josh over and over again.

narrator

josh face was full of blood, as he kelp bleeding critically and a water fall of blood comes down from his mouth whenever he tries to talk. Yet he insisted on taking that girl with him.

josh

at this rate am going to die.

narrator

he whispered to himself, as he stand up.

Guy1

am impressed. the fact that you can stand after getting punch by me several times which no one has ever done before, and the fact that you were brave enough to confront me. Even police runs away when they sees me coming, I acknowledge you. But how ever I will eliminate you if I have to.

josh

that means I broke the record.

Guy1

Shut your dirty mouth up.

narrator

he kicked josh in the chest really hard,

josh fell down and bleed some more.

Guy2

Poor guy. Who tried to be a hero.

narrator

at this point, the guys were both facing josh and the girl was behind them.

josh

girl. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE NOW THAT THEY ARE FACING MY DIRECTION.

NARRATOR

He screamed painfully. as the girl stand up and ran as fast as she can.

girl

why is he helping me, I mean he doesn't even know me.

girl

thank you

narrator

she yelled.

Guy1

You have done it now. You have let my prey get away.

Narrator

Guy2 went to josh and slap him in the face really hard.

Guy2

Now I really want to kill you.

Narrator

said guy2. as he put his filthy hand on josh face and squeezed it, trying to disfigure his pretty face.

Guy2

I will strangle you to death.

Narrator

This time his hand was on josh neck.

Guy2

I will give you quick death with less pain, I will end your miserable life.

Narrator

After saying those two mean sentences, his finger mistakenly slipped down toward josh neck touching his golden necklace.

Guy2

What do we have here. It looks like a golden necklace. Maybe all the time we have spent beating you up wasn't just a waste of time, you are the fortune that god has sent to us from heaven. Big brother take a look.

Guy1

I just saw it. and beside I heard all you have said.

Narrator

As guy2 tries to take the golden necklace, josh held his hand trying to stop guy2 from taking it.

Guy2

Stop hesitating you bastard.

Josh

Please don't take that necklace it really important to me.

Narrator

Josh pleaded.

Guy2

Well you see. I don't care.

Narrator

Says guy1 as he snatched it from josh neck. After taking the necklace from josh neck something horrible happened, the sky immediately turn black and the ground started shaking like there was an earthquake.

Narrator

They both turn around and looked up.

Guy 2

Brother what do you think is going on?

Guy1

The sky is dark because it probably about to rain.

Guy2

What about the earthquake how do you explain that.

Guy1

Quit being scared. Am sure there is a scientific explanation for what is going on.

Narrator

They were both too focused on what going on that they forget to look at josh. and by the time they did he was gone but there was something else there.

Guy2

AHHHHH!

Narrator

He screamed

Guy1

WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT.

Narrator

The thing in front of them wasn't a human being, but it was a beast with hundreds of sharp tooth.

\- and two red eyes it also have two long horns on it forehead. It face and tail were so scary that it could scare any ordinary human to death.

Guy1

Brother let get out of here.

Guy2

Right.

narrator

they tried to run away but they couldn't.

guy2

we cant move.

josh

there is no point in hesitating. You cant get away from me

narrator

his voice sound really deep

josh

I will explain why it pointless to hesitate. It because any ordinary mortal that set there two eyes,

On me are immediately paralyzed. So you see it pointless trying to get away from me.

Guy1

But where is josh.

Josh

You talking about the guy you beat up. He is inside my realm. Somehow the power that has been stopping me from taking over him vanished, that why am here now. Well enough chit chat I got something else to do.

narrator

he walked closer to the guys.

Guy2

please don't kill us

narrator

he started crying.

josh

too late.

narrator

said josh as he put his hand

On their head

josh

melt.

Guy1

nooo!

narrator

he melted their entire body into a sand. there Was nothing left but their skeletons and the golden necklace guy2 was holding .

josh

humans are so disgusting they are like cockroaches that never stop breeding until their last breath.

Narrator

As josh was about to walk away, he saw something shining in one of the skeleton hands. He went there to check it out because he was curious, he stretched his long skinny finger toward the necklace trying to take it. as his finger touch it everything went back to normal the way it was before, the sky was clear again and the earthquake stopped.

CHAPTER 2

NARRATOR

Josh collapse on the ground, but he wasn't dead he was just sleeping. He slept for about three hours before waking up.

josh

what happened.

Narrator

He asked himself a rhetorical question.

josh

why is this place filled with blood and skeletons, cause am sure I didn't bleed this much and beside I don't remember anyone being kill right here, all I could remember was that I was beat up by two guys and then all sudden I fainted that all I can remember.

narrator

josh was really curious, and he was looking at the ground at the same time looking for his necklace. and then when he turned around, he saw it in one of the skeleton hand.

josh

how can this be. I know I can remember that it was it taking by the second guy that beat me, or is it possible that this are the two guy skeleton. no that is not possible I am thinking too much there has to be some kind of explanation for this .

narrator

he went to the skeleton and take the necklace from his hand, and started running home immediately as he put it on.

narrator

he finally got home. But there was one problem the door was locked and he had lost the key, so he banged on the door over and over again. now it seems like he has no choice but to come up with another idea to get into the house, so he went to the left side of the house and break the window in order to get inside the house.

Narrator

He got in at last.

josh

where was my younger sister Elizbeth, where was she when I was banging on the door?

narrator

he went to her room, hoping she be there. But she wasn't so he went to the sitting room and sit on the couch.

josh

she probably went out with one of her friend, calm down josh there is nothing to worry about.

narrator

after sitting down he turn on the television, and put it in channel he wanted to watch. But it was news, so he decided to watch it.

newsman

this is live news. Police officers found two human skeletons, in main street of canan. They were wondering what happened but could not find out, but one thing was sure the human skeletons was not for hallowing decoration it was real human skeleton.

newsman

fortunately we found the suspect.

narrator

at this time josh heart was beating really fast and hard, like it was about to burst.

Newsman

It was a young lady name Elizbeth moon, she was caught by a police officer while she was checking out the victims bones. Detectives were able to tell that she committed the crime, because when they took a sample of her blood and the one on the crime scene ground it matches.

josh

no. they got the wrong person, it not her. it not my sister. She didn't do it.

newsman

but there was one thing the detectives that are working on the case, are curious about. How did she killed her victim, it was clear that she didn't stab or shot them so how did she do it. seems like their entire body melt away.

newsman

the suspect was asked a lot of question but she kelp saying she's innocent. How ever police department said nothing going to get in their way on solving this case. Anyways there you have it, thanks for tuning in to MTV. I hope you all have a great fall, I'll see you tomorrow. My name is mike angel keep watching MTV on channel 4.

Narrator

Josh turned off the tv cause he was filled with madness and pity at the same time.

Josh

I have to go to the police department and explain everything to them.

Narrator

He open the door and ran as fast as he can. And then he stopped.

Josh

Wait what am I doing running off without a plan. When I get there they probably going ask me a lot of question.

Like how do I know my sister is innocent, but no matter what question they ask me am only going to tell the truth. But the biggest question is which police station they took my sister to.

Josh

Since the whole event happened in main street of canan that probably where she was taking to.

Narrator

He started running again. he got there after a long run without stopping.

Josh

Excuse me is this canan police station.

Narrator

He asked the women he saw in front of the station, and she said yes while asking josh why he had ask.

Narrator

Am the brother of the suspect that was brought here because police officers think she commit a

Murder. You I'll know what am talking about if you have heard of the recent murder case.

Women

I get what you said, so what do you want.

Josh

Do you know the person in charge of the case and if you do can you

take me to he or she.

women

yes this way.

Narrator

She took him to the person who's working on his sister murder case. They got to his office, it was open so they went straight in.

Detective yin

What brought you here sarah?

Women

This young man wanted to talk to

You.

Narrator

Said the women as she walk out.

Detective yin

Who are you?

josh

am the brother of the suspect whom you accused of murder.

Detective yin

What do you want?

Josh

I came here to tell you that my sister is innocent.

Detective yin

How do you know that your sister is innocent?

Josh

Just as I expected.

Narrator

He sat on the chair in front of him and explain everything to him.

Detectives yin

Let me get this straight you said that you were beat up by two guys because you were trying to protect a girl you don't even know, and then one of the guy took your necklace and you fainted, and by the time you wake up they were gone all you can see is skeletons and blood around you. In the main street of canan where the whole event happed.

josh

exactly.

Detective yin

That one pathetic story, but however this case is not going to be simple as you thought it would be.

Josh

What do you mean?

Detective yin

I meant you could have easily made that story up in order to get your sister out of jail.

josh

I get it

narrator

he stand up and was about to leave

detective yin

do you mind giving me your name and your phone number.

josh

sure. here is my phone number and my name is Joshua.

Narrator

He wrote his phone number on a piece of paper and hand it to detective yin.

Detective yin

I I'll make sure I contact you whenever I need you concerning your sister case. And you can call me mr yin.

narrator

josh walked out of the office without saying anything.

Detective yin

Honestly this case just get more complicated. Maybe I should contact my friend juan.

Narrator

At this time josh was outside the station, walking back home and he couldn't take taxi cause there was none on the road so he had no choice but to walk. As he was walking home he saw a guy behind him.1 As the guy walk by, him he tap josh on the shoulder and put a little piece of paper on it, as he walk away.

josh

what is this. Why did he put a piece of paper on my shoulder

narrator

josh tried to run after him but he had vanished.

narrator

after getting home, josh went to the yard that was behind his house. He saw a huge rock that had been there since he was a little kid, so he decided to sit on it maybe it will make him remember the old days. After sitting down he decided to look inside the piece of paper the strange guy had given him, he took it out of his pocket because he had put it there before getting home.

He open it and he notice there was word written inside it, he put the paper on his lap and stared reading it.

josh

it said meet me at main canan lighthouse, at 8:00pm. Who's this and who am I meeting. But if don't go it might be dangerous for me it like endangering my own life.

Narrator

Josh went inside the cause it wasn't time to go yet. After getting inside he was feeling a little bit sleepy so he took a nap on the couch, but he had set his alarm that was on the television to 8:00pm.

Narrator

He slept about ½ hour. He waked up at 7:30pm.

Josh

I should get going now. Hopefully I'll get to the lighthouse by 8:00pm. but first I need to get money from my wallet in the room cause am tired of walking,

narrator

josh went to his room and took out his wallet that he had put under his bed and took some money out of it like 10$, he put it in his pocket immediately and went out of the house. He stand at the edge of the street waiting for an unoccupied cab. when he saw one coming from the opposite direction he's standing he started waving his hand in order to stop the cab driver. And he did.

Cab driver

Excuse me are you taking the cab?

josh

yes.

Cab driver

Get in please.

Narrator

Josh went inside the cab. And the cab driver started driving instantly.

Cab driver

Huh do you mind telling me where you going.

Josh

I just need get to the lighthouse, how much would it cost me?

Cab driver

7$ dollars.

narrator

josh had a quiet drive to the lighthouse.

Cab driver

This is your destination.

Narrator

Josh took out 10$ dollars and pay the cab driver and told him to give 3$ dollars change. After all that josh went to -the front of the lighthouse and started looking around looking for the young guy who told him to come here.

josh

where is he? Maybe he's at the top. But how am I going to get inside the tower.

narrator

he said! As the door open automatically.

Josh

That was weird. I have a bad feelings about this.

Narrator

Josh went inside and he saw a elevator at the end of the door, so he took the elevator just to save some time from climbing the stairs. He got out at the top of the light house after getting out of it he saw a guy with a mask on in front of him he was startled.

Josh

Are you the one who wanted to meet me?

Zane

Yes am the one who wanted to meet you because there something we need to talk about.

josh

about what?

Zane

Do you remember what happened 1 day ago at canan main street?

Josh

yes

Zane

Do you also remember how you killed those two guys.

josh

what are you talking about? I never kill anyone.

narrator

josh's confused

Zane

Yes you did. Because I saw the whole thing. I will explain what happen. You turned into a deadly beast after one of the victim took your necklace

josh

that can't be possible beside monsters don't exist

Zane

I'll explain everything to you. You see there are 5 demons called chimei tekina kimono which means deadly beast in Japanese, this beasts personally came to mortal world and choose any human they like as a vessel and in return for being the vessel they grant the human overwhelming power. And no it not optional, you cannot reject the demon

josh

but I never noticed anything.

Zane

It cause you haven't master it power yet you have to show it that you capable of it power.

josh

how'd you that?

narrator

Zane didn't reply.

Zane

Anyways I didn't come here for all that I came here cause I wanted to ask you to join my team the akuma knight.

josh

why?

Zane

Cause you one of us. Like I said earlier there are 5 demons, I have one inside me and so do you and other people. So you joining or not?

josh

I'm not interested

Narrator

Josh was about to walk away.

Zane

I have one question to ask you before you go

Josh

What is it?

Zane

Who gave you that necklace?

Josh

My parent gave it to me,2 years ago why'd you ask?

Zane

Cause that day that the murder thing happened, after turning into a demon you went back to a normal human after touching that necklace

Josh

I don't get it!

Zane

What am saying is that the necklace is not just an ordinary one. Do you know why your parent gave you that necklace

Josh

They said it was my birthday gift two years ago, and that it compulsory for me to always wear it!

Zane

I think the necklace is the thing preventing the beast inside you from taking over, and if that the case that means your parent knew about the beast that lives within you that why they gave you that necklace to prevent the demon. Where are your parent?

Josh

They died last year.

Zane

How did they died?

Josh

I don't know cause I woke up the day they died, the sitting room floor was full of full of blood and my parent dead bodies.

Zane

Did you wear your necklace the day before your parent died?

Josh

No because it was too itchy that day so I took it off.

Zane

Bingo you killed your dear parent

narrator

zane chuckled.

Josh

No no WHAT MONSTER HAVE I BECOMED.

NARRATOR

He fell down to his knee and started weeping, then he stop and he tried to evil laugh but it sounded more like crying.

Zane

Anyways here's my card incase you change your mind about joining us

narrator

josh took it but he was shaking.

Zane

By the way my name is zane!

Josh

And my name is

Zane

It Joshua I already knew your name.

narrator

after he finished that sentence he clapped his hand, and josh blinked by the time he open it he realized that he was home. Josh was shocked.

Josh

So that's the kind of power zane was talking about. Interesting hum.

narrator

he laughed. He was about to sleep when he heard a voice deep within himself telling him to turn off the light and take off the necklace.

josh

should I do it or should I not, but if I don't I might never know the kind of power I posses.

Narrator

He asked himself a rhetorical question.

Josh

I guess I have to risk it all to win it all.

narrator

he took his necklace off and turn off the light. And then he heard a voice saying turn the light and he did, by the time light was on he saw a beast in front of him it was the same beast from canan street but josh didn't know that. For the first time josh wasn't scared.

Kimono

Hello Joshua

narrator

his voice sound so cunny and deep.

Josh

Are you one of the chimei tekina kimono.

kimono

yes.

1


End file.
